Blue Fire- the 25th Hunger Games
by HungerPotterCity
Summary: 'It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all,' that's how the saying goes. Well I have loved and lost over and over again, so I can tell you that it kills you, it destroys you, until all that is left of you is blunt knives and flickering shadows. They chose me to die and I am not surprised. I am ready to fight but not to live, I am not worthy of that...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Scars

The morning was still early as my fingers slashed the bags of grain. I gritted my teeth and thought incessantly on the speed, agility and force of each move. Even in the dim light I could see the bruises beginning to form on my hands. Then I began to throw a set of knives into the dummies, hitting the exact spot I was aiming for every time. Pleased, I moved on to my axe, my pride and joy. I threw it and it thudded into the dummy. The axe was an extension of my arm; it made me powerful, deadly. I got down on the floor and began to do push ups. _Twenty-four, twenty-five, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, one-hundred, two-hundred. _That was twenty more than I had done before. I broke out into a grin as I lay on the stone floor. My heart was thundering in my chest, but it was one of the few times I felt truly happy. I wanted to scream and laugh. I got back up and did a roundhouse kick before sprinting back to the shed for breakfast, as the one meal of the day you didn't want to miss it.

The countryside was quiet in the morning except for the breeze. I relished the mornings, lived for them. It was just you out there surrounded by nature. You were as free as any animal there, relishing the same morning silence. The hate that consumed me temporarily evaporated into the air as I ran. My hate filled me with power but didn't control me. I had control. For a moment you could be free.

The streets of my district are crowded, houses piled together in a clumsy fashion. Hundreds of people live here, but the town looks deserted. I am invisible to the town and to its people. As dismal as that sounds it is a lot better than the alternative. With my history and status I am fresh meat for any bully who wants to deliver a beating. Only my strength and skills protect me.

As I weave in between the houses I see a bunch of boys. They all looked well dressed and sturdy, obviously from the upper side of the district. One of the boys, clearly new here begins to advance towards me. His sun-streaked hair blowing in the wind. I disappear before he can reach be but I still here whispers, 'stay away… Capital mutt … warehouse freak…' I'm used to it by now, so I don't show even a flicker of emotion, but inside I do feel… nothing, nothing at all.

The boy's blue eyes stay with me that day. They haunted me while I worked, I imagined the hidden depth behind them and I couldn't help wonder his story. Although I knew I was being delusional. That boy had no connection to me, he had it easier than me, everyone did and he was probably better than me.

I belong… no live in district seven, the lumber district and therefore spend most my hours cutting down and processing lumber. My arms ached, for I had been working for ten hours straight doing intense exercise. I felt a burning sensation, I felt content in it, and was addicted to it. It reminded me that I was alive, breathing. As the sweat poured down my back and my cheeks turned bright red I only pushed harder. It was a nice variation to the ghosts that you see around the slums of district seven, especially around the warehouse.

I headed back to the warehouse. I stared glumly at the lines of people in the same warehouse uniform. I hate the bloody thing. It is just a reminder that I am a parentless freak that no one wanted. Not just orphans live in the warehouse poor families do too. Though it is worse for them, as you are not allowed to speak to anyone of the opposite sex so girls, boys, women and men are separated. Soon I had arrived at the warehouse. I sleep in a dorm with fifty girls. There is no furniture except for a pile of sheets. The peacekeepers don't bother to police the warehouses so there is a brutal pecking order. Due to the fact most people think I have crossed the bridge to insanity, a violent, bloody insanity, I am left alone. I have my sheet and nobody touches it. Other people aren't as lucky. In winter you can always here the faint sound of teeth chattering coming from those whose blankets have been stolen. Then there are those with ten blankets looking profoundly pleased with themselves. I hate those selfish bitches. But then I hate most people, myself included. Then I remembered, _Oh shit, tomorrow it the Quarter Quell announcement. _I fell into a troubled sleep.

_He stared at me, the boy with the deep blue eyes._

"_You are capital filth! You are a murderer! A hopeless orphan!" He shouted, pointing a bloody knife at me. _

"_I must kill you," He screeched as he drove a knife into my heart. _

I woke screaming, which received very nasty glares from the girls around me. I sent them an apologetic look but then remembered myself and glared back.

The warehouse doors blasted open and the peacekeepers began to shout us awake. They are dressed completely in black with red strips down their uniforms. The stun guns in their hand stare at us threateningly. These shoot sharp metal into your body, which inject a poison that causes your body to freeze in astonishing pain. The peacekeepers screamed and bantered on until every girl was standing but still shivering from the cold. There are some days where I feel senseless. When I feel that I am but a ghost scraping away at the shell of the world but never inside of it. I can never decide whether that is a good thing or not, for do I really want to be part of this world. Isn't it better to be nothing?

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking this long to rise? That's it no breakfast! Get into two lines, all of you and walk to the town square," the head peacekeeper shouted and I bet underneath her mask there was an evil sadistic smile. I gripped the knife under my bed, slipped it into my pocket and marched to the town square.

Shine Stiles, our tribute escort, stepped onto the stage. Her hair was golden and she wore a multicoloured dress that made her body look the shape of a a snowman.

"Hello, hello, welcome to the announcement of the Quarter Quell. I bet you are all dying in anticipation," she giggled looking extremely excited. I snorted in reply. "So I don't want to hold you up," she continued and a video of President Snow appeared on the screen.

"In honour of the Quarter Quell this year, the Reaping for the Hunger Games is going to be much more intense. This year, as a reminder to all that it is the district people who betrayed the Capital, you will vote for the tributes of the 25th Hunger Games. In order to start the excitement earlier the Reaping will be tomorrow instead of next week. May the odds be ever in your favour!" President Snow announced. I was shocked once again at the brutality of the Capital. They were so pathetic that they needed to pit each of us against one another. They needed to make our deaths even more cruel and brutal to erase their guilt and our power.

I knew one fact for sure. I knew one undeniable truth. Tomorrow was the Reaping and in a few weeks I would be going into the Hunger Games from which I wouldn't survive.

Shine pranced back on stage.

"Isn't this just going to be the most compelling Hunger Games ever! I will see you all tomorrow. Happy Hunger Games!" Shine exclaimed as she skipped off.

Blood pulsed through my veins. Hatred burned my throat. I wanted to inflict pain so desperately. I saw the signs of relief in the children's eyes around me, for they were sure that they wouldn't be voted in. I stared at the people around me and pushed through the crowd, seething. A peacekeeper stood in my way and in a burst of total wrath I pulled the knife from my pants and cut the man's cheek. I elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him out of the way. He groaned and I thought '_great, let him feel the pain'. _Then I punched him if the face and blood spurted from his nose. A voice screeched out in the crowd,

"Stephanie Parker, GET BACK HERE NOW!" It was head of the workhouse.

"It's Spikes," I shouted and disappeared into the woods.

I climbed up the tree and instantly the anger evaporated. _It was so unfair, I didn't even get a chance to make something of myself. I will die the unwanted freak I was when I entered. _Tears rolled down my cheeks and for once I didn't curse myself or stop them. I had no reputation to uphold, no honour. I got my knife and held it firm in my hands, until they bled. Pain is so real, everyone feels it, and everyone is equal when it comes to pain. Pain is empowering. Pain affects everyone… _Why keep living when you're destined to die? It would be so easy to end the pain._ I raised the knife to my stomach, about to drive it through my heart.

"STOP IT!" shouted a voice from the distance. I turned round in fright, the knife just touching my skin.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the blue eyed boy shouted.

"I could ask you the same question," I replied angered. The boy smirked and his eyes twinkled.

"Leon Williams," he announced climbing up the tree. He did it gracefully, not as good as me but impressive. I glared and jumped to the next tree. It wasn't quite as pretty as I had hoped but still Leon looked pretty impressed.

"Welcome to the woods monkey," he laughed. The anger returned to me.

"What are you here for," I cussed. Suddenly his face turned very serious. He jumped onto my tree and whispered,

"I thought I should meet my tribute partner," he grimaced.

"You're not," I replied. _But wait, people will vote for him cause they don't know him, it'll be easier for them that way. _As a look of realisation and pain flickered across my face he reached out to touch my hand. He saw the scars along my arms, the blood dripping from my hands and looked at me with pity. I pulled back in shock and jumped from the tree. I hit the ground.

"Stay away from me. We are completely different, we are enemies," I shouted and I ran off. I saw a look of hurt cross his face but I continued running, a tear slid down my cheek.

As I lay on the floor my head replayed Leon's touch. It was so different to everything; it was so sweet, caring. _Stop it, I can't think like that._ The scars on my arms are there to remind me of what people are. They are vicious, abusing. It was years ago but the scars still remain, proof of how bullies pry on the weak, how the people of this town allowed me to be beaten and abused by the head of the warehouse. People are all the same they let you down and hurt you. What had been the purpose of all my training if not to rely purely on myself? Anyway I had the games to stress about and a friendship with Leon, another tribute is not what I need. I fell to sleep; it was the second night I had dreamt of the boy with blue eyes. This time though he teamed up with the boy of my nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Visitor

I walked into the square. I was ready. I had accepted my fate. I wore dark jeans and a black T-shirt and was pleased with the threatening vibe I was giving off. I stood in line and got my finger pricked. Smirking at the peacekeeper, I joined the line of 17 year olds. My heart pounded in my chest but I pushed away all feeling of fear. There would be time for that later. Shine walked up on stage; today she was wearing a bright green dress that was so large it ended up knocking down the microphone and a bright orange hat that flopped down so much she could barely see. I held down a smirk as others giggled nervously.

"Oh… Hello, welcome to the Reaping! But before I pick the brave new tributes I have a video to share!" she exclaimed, looking slightly disheveled. The video was horrific. It was as though the Capital was trying to convince everyone that the Games were somehow necessary. It told of the Dark Days and the failed rebellion, nonsense I bet. I was alight with fury towards the Capital.

"Ahh wasn't that just inspiring," Shine whispered wiping a tear from her eyes.

"But now, to the girls," she continued opening the envelope.

"Stephanie Parker!'

It had happened. I took a big breath and moulded my face to stone. No one urged me forward; they seemed scared to touch me. They were scared I would hate them, some even looked sorry. It isn't your fault I wanted to whisper to them, it's the Capital's. But I said nothing and walked forward with immense speed. I held myself strong, my eyes showed no pain or fear. I stood on the stage when Shine announced the boys.

"Now to the boys, Leon Williams!"

He looked calm. He looked forgiving. He turned his head and smiled a sad, sympathetic, loving smile before walking towards the stage. Suddenly I found my self unsettlingly attracted to him. His golden hair, tanned, muscular body looked magnificent. _Stop being stupid. It's just his looks pulling you in; I might be doomed but I'm still human. _

"Shake hands," Shine commanded. I reached out my hand and he lifted and kissed it.

"It's an honour," he growled and he let go. Shine looked utterly bewildered for a moment before picking herself up and announcing,

"The tributes of the Quarter Quell."

The peacekeepers pounced on me and dragged me away to the Town Hall. I felt the breath of one on my neck, it smelled foul and I pulled my body away from the hands on my back.

"Get off me," I hissed. He stood back in shock of my aggressiveness. He pushed the doors open and I walked into the most lavish room I had ever seen. The excessiveness of the room made me sick. But I continued forward, my face as empty as a blank piece of paper. The peacekeepers led me into a room where I sat in silence. They told me visitors were allowed to visit me. No one did. Suddenly I was furious. I began to trash the room. I overturned the couch, smashed the glass until it shattered. I fell to my knees and swore to myself,

"I will find someone, someone who deserves to win and I will ensure we are the last two. Then I will kill myself. I will die a purposeful death. That I swear," I whispered, and then I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had held in. The doors suddenly opened. In walked Leila Rose. My brain flooded with painful memories at the sight of her hurt face.

_4 Years Ago_

"_Why didn't you tell me? WHY?" Leila screamed tears now pouring down her face. I was crying to, but out of betrayal. _

"_Because I didn't want to lose you! I cried._

"_I thought that if you knew my parents were from the Capital you would hate me and that I was with him you would leave me!" I continued. Her faced looked sad for a moment before being replaced by hatred._

"_You're a CAPITAL FREAK! A CAPITAL FREAK! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! GO AWAY TO YOUR CAPITAL BOY!" she screeched. She speed off like there was a lion on her tail. Suddenly the woods were empty. I fell on the ground. My best, no only friend had left me. My brother had died in 20th Hunger Games. My older sister became a prostitute, to provide food for us and was just murdered. My father was my enemy. My mother was dead. Everyone hated me for my blood and because I was a warehouse freak. But most of all he had left me, the person I had let in, the person I loved. _

_I remember when I found out what my sister, Sky had done. It horrified me, it mad me furious, it mad me guilty. Suddenly she was a ghost, who had sacrificed everything so I could be something. Someone who I had seen but never knew never thanked. I was overridden with guilt, with hate. I hunted down the murderer, he was a wealthy merchant who was drunk and drugged more often than not. I cut him slowly, and then plunged a knife through his heart. The deed was supposed to ease my pain but it just gave me a feeling of numbness. But that was years ago, before I met Leila. _

_To be fair to Leila, she came back the next day and told me she was sorry. But I didn't let her in; I haven't let anyone in since her. She had proved to me that people were not to be trusted. My history was too much for anyone to handle. I didn't deserve anyone. As much as it hurt me I had stayed to my promise of remaining cold. She had hated me ever since for leaving her._

I was therefore shocked to see her here. My defenses immediately went up.

"If your just here to hurt me then you may as well go. This whole situation didn't come as much of a shock," I accused with as much venom as I could muster. Leila stepped forward.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Spikes. I am here to say I am sorry for my actions. I am here to say that I want you to come back and that I care for you. I believe you can do this. You can make it back," she pleaded as she reached out for my hand.

"I forgive you. But I am afraid that I have no plans of returning," I replied looking directly into her eyes. She jerked back and looked utterly lost. Just then the peacekeeper charged into the room and pushed her out.

"Bye Leila," I whispered to the empty room.

The carriage pulled us through the streets. I looked out the window for one last time and found nothing, absolutely nothing that gave me pleasure. Leon entwined his hand in mine but I pushed away.

"You don't have to do this," I whispered to Leon and then stared at the buildings outside. Shine looked me up and down and frowned. Then she turned her eyes to Leon and she let out a giggle.

"Oh your just going to love the Capital, food, drink, clothing, furniture beyond all you can imagine. It is going to be absolutely, positively-" she began.

"Shut up! No one gives about the stupid Capital," I stormed. Shine pursed her lips and her frown returned. Leon looked disappointed and slightly stressed.

"Oh, Shine, Spikes is clearly just feeling a bit scared," he pleaded holding her hand and glaring ferociously at me. Shine hugged him. I suddenly felt furious at Shine.

"Oh, I understand Spikes. Sometimes people feel anxious in your situation. _Only sometimes, yeah. _I nodded anyway. For the rest of the carriage trip I remained silent.

Shine led us to the train. I turned behind me and said goodbye. No one was there, probably too guilty and pleased with the result. I stared at the train and walked inside. A smell of roasted chicken wafted into my nose and my stomach rumbled in response. The interior was lavish; textiles covered the walls and colours blended into absolutely beautiful patterns. There was a stunning chandelier above me and fluffy carpet below my feet. I pushed my boots off and indulged in the material. That's when I had an epiphany. That's when I remembered whom I was, where I was. I stood up. Leon was staring at me looking extremely pleased. I frowned and turned round to Shine.

"Where are the our mentors?" I accused, once again placing my blame on her shoulders. She looked embarrassed.

"They should be here soon," she whispered. She began calling for them. I was fuming again. This wasn't some joke, I needed advice, and I needed a leader. Suddenly the doors burst open. In walked two people in their thirties. The female's ash black hair and muscular body gave a wave of intimidation. But her tanned arm was wrapped around the males in headlock and the large grin on her face, showed a more casual feeling. Her beady black eyes pierced into mine, sizing me up. But then she turned her head away as if she had given up. The male had sun-streaked blond hair and turquoise eyes, which suggested he would have been undeniably gorgeous in his youth, but the brutal scar across his cheek made him look dangerous. However the way both of them walked in a curvy line meant they were intoxicated. My temper doubled. Leon stepped forward putting out his hand to shake, but I pushed him back.

"Spikes Parker," I said sternly glaring directly into there eyes.

"That's a _very _sweet name daring," the male joked, wandering out of the room, the female following. Suddenly my fury became too much. I grabbed for the wine bucket and pulled out the wine bottle leaving the ice and melted water behind. I threw the contents of the bucket onto the pairs' heads and they jumped back in shock. Suddenly the male turned and kicked me in the gut, I was thrown back in surprise. Leon immediately jumped to my side and tackled the man to the ground. The female jumped into the action sending a kick into my jaw but I blocked it, catching her leg I flipped her over onto the floor. I pinned her to the ground. She released her force and lay there.

"Finish me off," she hissed. Knowing I was being tested I shattered the wine bottle, picked up a piece and ran to the other side of the room. I launched the shard and it hit the ground with a thump and inch from her chest. I breathed in relief and allowed my muscles to relax. Suddenly the male grabbed my legs and flipped me over, pinning me to the floor.

"Satan Nazar at your service," he grinned looking completely in control. The female walked over to me, Leon at her side.

"Ravana Hide," she said and I shook her hand. "So we got a bunch of furies on our hands," she continued staring intently at us. I nodded.

"You," Satan said pointing at me, "you're hand to hand combat and knife throwing skills weren't half bad. What else can you do?"

"I'm average with a sword, spear and am okay at hunting and survival techniques, but an axe or a throwing axe are my main weapons," I replied. Satan nodded, looking slightly impressed and I felt secretly pleased. Leon looked dazed,_ no_, he looked in awe. I begin to feel self-conscious. Luckily Satan then turned his attention to Leon.

"Hand to hand combat and swords," he whispered nervously. I was shocked. Swords are career weapons, for they are purely for fighting. The other districts don't use them. I only knew how to wield a sword and knives because my Father had arranged for me to be trained by a peacekeeper. He knew eventually I would go into the Games as further punishment for his involvement, his love for my Mother. To be quite frank I am surprised that I am only going in at sixteen. Leon, surely he couldn't be, no, he would have told me, he would have told me if he was a career.

"Well children go have dinner and get some rest, we'll talk business in the morning. Actually should I say my little careers," Ravana hushed. I glared suspiciously at Leon, my eyes peering into his soul. Leon leaves the room. I was just about to follow when something nagged at my mind.

"Ravana, when you came in hear you acted as though you were intoxicated but when we fought you were on top of your game. Are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Someone's observant," she laughed and winked at me. I left the room, puzzled.


End file.
